


Don't Leave Me

by RachelDanna



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: 3 way relationship, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of alchohol, OT3, family fic, in a way anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelDanna/pseuds/RachelDanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet day in HOMRA and the three pillars of the clan spends their time together and no one really complains. Set two years before season one of K project. Kusanagi is 24, Mikoto 22, Totsuka 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> characters might be a little OOC

It was a quiet day, which was odd considering this was HOMRA we're talking about, but hey, I'm not complaining. Mikoto had made his way down earlier to only collapse back onto the couch and promptly dropped his head on Totsuka's lap, with said man running a hand through his hair while he hummed some tune I hadn't bothered to identify. I smiled softly at the sight, and put the glass I was cleaning down on the counter and walked over, kneeling in front of them both. 

"His nightmares are back, aren't they." I stated quietly, not wanting to disrupt the atmosphere around the bar. Everyone else that usually occupied the bar was out doing who knows what. But Yata and Kamamoto were with Anna so I didn't need to worry too much. Totsuka nodded at my statement, and sighed a little. "Yeah. Makes me worry. He hasn't slept properly for the past few weeks." 

He turned to look at me fondly, and I rolled my eyes before letting him lean down to kiss me lightly on the lips. "You haven't been sleeping much either, Kusanagi-san. Too busy tracking down the gang that hurt Eric and Anna last weekend?" He questioned accusingly, and I rolled my eyes yet again. "You know I have to. Can't let them go around hurting other members of HOMRA."

"But you're letting it disrupt your sleep~" he points out anyway, and I frowned, pinching his cheek not too gently. "Owww!!" he whines, and pouts at me with his cheeks puffed out. I laughed and messed up his hair, easily earning myself a kick to my arms with the position I was in. I glared at him, and cue us going back and forth with light pinches and kicks at each other.

"You two are being noisy. I'm trying to sleep."

I looked down at Mikoto, he still had his eyes closed, but he had a small frown dusting his lips. I stood up to sit by the armrest by his head. "Oh please. You weren't even sleeping from the start, Mikoto." I scoffed, pulling on some strands of his disheveled hair. He grunted in response, and sat up to stretch like a-

"Like a lion." Totsuka laughed, and I chuckled in agreement. He threw us a disbelieving look, before turning around to tug us both into his arms. Totsuka settled easily into them, but I grunted and struggled from my confinements. "Mikoto. I am two years your senior. Don't treat me like a brat, you brat." I complained, pushing his head away from my face where he attempted to place a kiss on my forehead.

"You denied King his kisses! Shame on you!" Totsuka gasped dramatically, and I threw him an exasperated look. Changing targets, Mikoto turned to kiss Totsuka instead. Allowing me to slip out from the king's arms. I sat on the couch opposite them, and watched them turn to me with frowns on their faces. I laughed, leaning back against the couch to smirk at them. "Carry on you two, act like that domestic couple that they always show on TV that makes me want to puke." I waved at them, but they were having none of that. I soon found myself met with a very possessive and very fierce kiss. I kissed Mikoto back lightly in contrast to his rough pace, and pulled away when he slowed down. 

"I was joking. Don't take it seriously." I laughed, reaching up to kiss his cheek again while Totsuka played with my hair. Mikoto hummed in reply, not bothering to retort anymore. He moved back to the bar, and grabbed the glass I was cleaning earlier and a bottle of wine, before pouring some into it, gulping it down with one tilt of the glass.

"That is _not_  how you drink wine, Mikoto." I groaned, and Totsuka laughed at my statement, moving to the bar too to sit on one of the stools. "I'll have whatever you're ready to mix, _bartender-sama_." he declared with a grin. Mikoto turned to me as well, throwing me an expecting look. 

"Totsuka.. you're barely legal to even drink. You're not even 20 yet." I said while I moved to the bar, facing them from behind it. 

"That never stopped you before." Mikoto smirked, and I laughed. "Wow you're taking his side now? I'm hurt, my liege." 

"Oh shut up." he huffs, "It's quiet today. Just mix us a damn drink already." he rolled his eyes, and Totsuka laughed again, the sound light and cheerful and just plain _happy_. "Come on Kusanagi-san~ He's right! That never stopped you, or us mind you, before! And it's just a few weeks before my birthday! Cut me some slack! I practically _am_ 20." He grinned. I ran a hand through my hair, leaning down to poke his forehead. "You sly little thing." I muttered, but he just giggled in return.  _  
_

"Fine. But after this I'm dragging you both to bed to get some shut eye. I'm tired." I announced, getting two more glasses for Totsuka and I. They hummed in agreement, and I stood there for a few more seconds, just basking in the moment of  _how the hell did I get this lucky to have not one, but **two** wonderful people as my lovers._

"Izumo." 

I snapped out of my daze at the sound of my daze at the sound of Mikoto's voice, and Totsuka gave me a worried look. "You okay? You were gazing off. We can skip the drinks and head straight to bed if you want to. You and King aren't the only ones who's tired." 

I smiled at them both, shaking my head and leaned on the counter to kiss both their cheeks. "Nah. Just thinking how I never want you two to leave me." I laughed. Mikoto smirked in response, pushing my head away from his with a fond smile. Totsuka laughed, and started pinching my cheek. 

"Aww! Kusanagi-san is being affectionate today! How rare!" He laughs, pecking me on my lips while Mikoto kissed my temple. I rolled my eyes, "Mikoto is being overly affectionate today too. I blame it on him." I retorted, and Mikoto huffed to hide his embarrassment.

I laughed at his face, and Totsuka followed. I poked Mikoto's cheek and smirked, "Can't hide your embarrassment from us, my liege. We've been together for years now." 

"True true!" Totsuka grinned.

We both earned a punch to the top of our heads for that, but it was worth the expression he had plastered on anyway. 

I smiled.

_I never want you two to leave me._

* * *

It was a quiet day, which wasn't odd considering this was HOMRA we're talking about. I didn't know if I should complain or not. 

I walked behind the dusty bar, and took out three glasses and cleaned them before mixing a drink to fill them up. I quickly downed mine, and stood there for a moment to look at the reminder two. 

_It's fine, it's fine. Everything will work out somehow._

I drank the second one. 

_You were the best king we could ever ask for._

Choking back tears, I drank the last one. 

"Izumo?"

I turned around to face the little girl we had taken in, and smiled at her gently. "Anna." I nodded in acknowledgement. 

"... Are you leaving?" She whispered softly. 

I stayed silent for a while more, before nodding. "Yeah. I have things to do." 

"Will..." she started, "Will you come back?" 

I picked up the three glasses and started washing them out, and once I was done, dried them and left them on the bar beside Totsuka's camera. I walked towards the door and put on my coat. With my luggage in hand I turned back once more to smile at her. "Of course I will. This was where it all started, and where it all ended. Take care of yourself, Anna. Don't stay up too late." 

With that, I walked out of the bar called HOMRA, and didn't look back. I wouldn't look back. At least, not until I finished what I set out to do. 

I reached for the earring in my pocket, and looked up at the sky that was still bringing down snow. Breathing out, I watched my breath dance in front of me before closing my eyes, saying a silent prayer for the two people I will always love the most. 

_Mikoto. Tatara. You two better take care of yourself. Wherever you are._

* * *

 

 

 

The King has fallen, but a new one shall arise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to tell me what you think :D


End file.
